clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Pizza Parlor
The Pizza Parlor is a pizza restaurant located in the Plaza and is a common place for penguins to come and eat food and work. It was opened in February 24, 2006, along with the Plaza. During this opening, there was a party with an additional Pizza Apron as the free item. Appearance Older Version In the older version, there was a stage on the right with a grand piano and a spotlight above it. The restaurant had 3 tables with two chairs each. The tables were covered in a green tablecloth. All of the tables had a candle, two plates and a fork. On the left of the entrance, their is a reception desk with a cash register and a book. There was a green curtain behind it. On the top right , there is a photoframe which has the Fish Dish menu on it. Behind the reception desk, there is the entrace to the kitchen, where Pizzatron 3000 could be played. Near the entrance, there is another photoframe with the menu on it. On the bottom left, there is an oven with a pizza flipper and 3 pizzas. Beside it, on the very bottom, there are sacks of flour and coffee beans, which used to be an hiding place. The floor was checked, with white and brown tiles. When playing PSA Secret Missions, you can see portraits and pictures of waiters and other penguins. And there are more sacks stored on the bottom. Newer Version After the renovation, the Pizzatron 3000 is visible. The pizza oven is smaller and has a closing steel door. It has a large Hot Sauce bottle on top of it. On the left of the entrance, there is a small desk with a lamp. Near the desk, there are two showcases, the one on top has a trophy with "1" written on it, and the one below has a worn out New Player Red Baseball Hat. There is an opposite hinge door on the entrance of the kitchen. Below it, there is a counter with a cash register and glass of milkshake and a menu card. It has three round seats. Behind the counter, there is a "mini-kitchen" with a basket full of bread, pepper mills, a large bowl with salad and large spoons. Two boxes of Jelly Beans and Licorice can be seen. The stage on the right has a upright normal piano instead of the Grand Piano. A purple football helmet can be seen above piano. The stage has a microphone and 1 speaker and 2 spotlights, and green curtains on each ends. There are 2 normal circle tables from the older version with two new chairs each. One of the tables has an empty milkshake glass and a plate with a slice of pizza. The other table is empty. There are 4 maroon booth tables, 3 of them are on the bottom and one of them is one the top right, near the entrance and the stage. The booth tables have an orange table in middle with mustard, ketchup and a grey box with seasoning. The table on the top left does not have anything other than that. The table on bottom left has a large plate of Seaweed-Shrimp Pizza with one slice missing. The table on center bottom has to milkshakes, pink and cream colored ones. The table on bottom right has a plate with a slice of Seaweed-Shrimp Pizza. There are 4 light bulbs on the bottom. The floor is checked with cyan and a darker variant colors and there are 24 neon bulbs on the colors of yellow, red and green. The wall on the top right has a portriat of the Green Football Jersey, a Hockey Stick and a Yellow Foam Finger. On October 3, 2013, the Puffle Snack Station was added in the top right corner. Trivia *There is a Launch Pad on the roof that penguins can land on when they play level 2 of Jet Pack Adventure. *G Billy used to be a chef at the Pizza Parlor before he joined the Penguin Band. **However, this should be impossible as the Penguin Band formed back in Penguin Chat 3, if not before, and the Pizza Parlor didn't open until February 2006. *During PSA Mission #7 the music sheet you pick up has a part of the Pizza Parlor's theme song. The theme song doesn't play after you pick up the music sheet. *It was voted the "Room of the Year" for 2006 in The Penguin Times. *The music in the new Pizza Parlor is a piano remix of the Pizzatron 3000 music. *It was renovated for The Journey on November 1, 2012 along with the Dance Club and the Clothes Shop. *In April 2013, Herbert P. Bear attacked the Pizza Parlor and stole a large bottle of hot sauce causing the first ever Elite Penguin Force in-game mission. *Its swf name is pizza. *On October 3, 2013, the Puffle Snack Station was added to this room, which is a special way to feed your Puffles. *The Prehistoric version of the Pizza Parlor (Fancy Plaza) had a drive-thru. Although there is no drive-thru for the Pizza Parlor currently. Parties 2006 *During the Pizza Parlor Opening Party, there were 2 boxes. One box had a lot of pizza aprons and another box contained some chef hats. You could obtain both items in this room. *During the Christmas Party 2006 it was decorated with a few red candles and alot of wreaths. There was also a giant candy cane up against the wall. 2007 *During the Pizzatron 3000 Opening, there were green and white balloons balloons and decorations. *During Camp Penguin, the Pizza Parlor was turned into the Mess Hall, and bore a striking resemblance to a messy eating establishment found in a real camp. *During the Fall Fair 2007, the Pizza Parlor was holding a pizza eating contest. All the tables were replaced with one big table littered with half-eaten pizzas. The reception desk was a judge's table and also the Club Penguin Band was there on the piano table which the piano was gone. *During the Halloween Party 2007, a bunch of orange and black balloons were located at the door. Some pumpkins were laying around and a Pipe Organ was on this room. 2008 *During the 2008, the piano was removed and changed to a Mexican band. *During the Submarine Party 2008, it was decorated as Cap'n Patch's Pizza Shack. *During the April Fools' Party 2008, the pizza parlor looked clay-like. *During the Medieval Party 2008, the Pizza Parlor looked like the round table. *During the Music Jam 2008, a Snow Cat had crashed through the west wall. At the same party, it also had neon signs in it. *During the Penguin Games, the Pizza Parlor was the Blue Team headquarters. It had the blue face paint there. *During the Fall Fair 2008, it was decorated like a tent. The tables turned yellow, a lot of hay was located here, and a lot of balloons were located here also. *During the Halloween Party 2008, the room was darker. The Pipe Organ returned, some pumpkins were located here and the same balloons returned from last year. *During the Christmas Party 2008, the room turned white. A Christmas Tree was behind the Piano, and many other Christmas decorations were located here 2009 *During the Winter Fiesta 2009, it turned into a Mexican Restaurant. *During the Medieval Party 2009, it was decorated the same as last year. *During the Music Jam 2009, the Snowcat returned, along with the neon signs. 2010 *During the Penguin Play Awards 2010, the Pizza Parlor changed into Premiere Pizza. *During the April Fool's Day Party 2010, there was a food fight (not a Snowball Fight), and random articles of food, usually ingredients found in pizza. *During the Music Jam 2010, the Snow Trekker crashed into the wall, instead of the Snow Cat. 2011 *During the Island Adventure Party 2011, The Pizza Parlor was turned into a Pirate themed Restaurant. *During The Fair 2011, there was a Pizza Eating Contest. 2012 *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012, the Pizza Parlor was transformed into a bank. The bank had a large safe, a large staircase, three service desks, and a pizza stand with a few tables by it. 2013 *During the Hollywood Party , the Pizza Parlor was changed to look like a 5 Star restaurant with darker lights and a grand piano. It also had a counter selling cream soda in bottles of different shapes. *During Operation: Hot Sauce, it was turned into a crime scene, as shown on the What's New Blog. It`s music was also distorted due to the heavy amounts of damage. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013, it was decorated the same as last year, a bank. *During the Card-Jitsu Party 2013, it was turned into a water-themed sushi restaurant. It had a waterfall, a gong along with other instruments and a counter with an aquarium built it. *During Monsters University Takeover, it was turned into a monster themed diner/pool/bar hall called 'The Growl'. **The tune that plays when one is standing at the karaoke microphone is an instrumental melody of The Party Starts Now (Song) *During Medieval Party 2013, it was turned into an ugly, ogre themed restaurant, decorated with bones, barrels, and a fireplace. Pins *Music Note pin *Apple pin *Cart pin *Basketball Pin *Ice Cream Sundae Pin *101 Days of Fun Pin *Lightbulb Pin *Purple Puffle Pin *Reindeer Pin *R2-D2 Pin Notable Affiliation *Scrooge *Jacob Mukluk *G Billy (former worker) *Purple Penguin (Real Boss and opener of the Pizza Parlor) *Pizza Chef Gallery Graphical Designs Pizzaparlor.png|The Pizza parlor from 2006-2012, before The Journey. NewPizza.PNG|The Pizza Parlor from 2012-2013. Newpizzaparlor1022013.png|The current design with the Puffle Snack Station. Exterior Images OldPizzaParlor.png|The exterior of the Pizza Parlor before The Journey. NewPizza Outside.png|The exterior of the Pizza Parlor. Screen Shot 2013-06-27 at 3.55.10 AM.png|Exterior of the Pizza Parlor during the Monsters University Takeover. Temporarily renamed to "The Growl". 2006 ChristmasParty2006Pizza_Parlor.png|During the Christmas Party 2006 2007 New Pizza Parlour.PNG|The Pizza Parlor on the opening day of Pizzatron 3000. C.P. camping partymesshall.jpg|The Mess Hall during the Camp Penguin. FFP.jpg|During the Fall Fair 2007 C.p.halloweenpp.jpg|During the Halloween Party 2007 2008 Pizza Parlor during Submarine Party 2008.png|During the Submarine Party 2008 April-fools-day-10.png|During the April Fools' Party 2008. Note the 3D drawing style Music_Jam_Pizza_Parlor.PNG|During the Music Jam 2008 Pgpizza.png|During the Penguin Games 2008 party. Fallfairpizza.png|During the Fall Fair 2008 Halloween 2008 Pizza Parlor.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2008 Christmas08PizzaParlor.png|During the Christmas Party 2008 2009 Pizza_Fiesta.png|During the Winter Fiesta 2009 Midievalpizza.png|During the Medieval Party 2009 Pizza Parlor during Music Jam 2009.png|During the Music Jam 2009 Pizza Parlor during The Fair 2009.png|During The Fair 2009 Pizza Parlor during Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt 2009.png|During Sensei's Scavenger Hunt Christmas Party 2009 Pizza Parlor.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009 2010 PPAPizza.png|The Pizza Parlor during the Penguin Play Awards 2010 Pizza_Parlour.PNG|During the Music Jam 2010 2011 PizzaParlorAprilFoolsParty2011.png|During the April Fools Party 2011. Pizza Parlor during Music Jam 2011.png|During the Music Jam 2011. PizzaParlorIslandAdventureParty2011.png|During the Island Adventure Party 2011. Pizza Parlor during The Fair 2012.png|During The Fair 2011. Pizza Parlor during Halloween Party 2011.png|During the Halloween Party 2011. PizzaParlorCJParty2011.png|During the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. Pizza Parlor during Holiday Party 2011.png|During the Holiday Party 2011. 2012 Pizza Parlor M1.png|During the Medieval Party 2012. Bank PP MSHT.png|During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012. Pizza Parlor during Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam 2012.png|During the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam AdventurePartyTempleOfFruitPizzaParlor.png|During the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. Pizza Parlor during The Fair 2012.png|During The Fair 2012 HalloweenParty2012PizzaParlor.png|During the Halloween Party 2012. BlackOutPizza.PNG|During Operation: Blackout. Holiday Party 2012 Pizza Parlor.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2012. 2013 PizzaParlorHollywoodParty.png|During the Hollywood Party Pizza_Parlor_OP-HSpng.png|During Operation: Hot Sauce Bank PP MSHT.png|During Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Card-Jitsu-Party-Decorated-Rooms-Pizza-Parlor.png|During Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Screen Shot 2013-06-27 at 3.55.57 AM.png|During the Monsters University Takeover, as "The Growl" restaurant. Pizza_Parlor_Medieval.png|During the Medieval Party 2013 Pizza_Parlor-Halloween_2013.png|During the Halloween Party 2013 OperationPufflePizzaParlor.png|During Operation: Puffle Pizzaria.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2013 Other Pizza_Parlor_Background.png|A view of the Pizza Parlor. Screen-Shot-2013-09-25-at-10.11.50-PM.jpg|Reveal of the Puffle Snack Station. SWFs *Pizza Parlor *Halloween Party 2007 *Operation: Hot Sauce Music *Current Music. *Original Music. *During Operation: Hot Sauce Category:Places Category:Plaza Category:Rooms Category:FAOTW Category:Renovated Rooms